Dasehra
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The past can bind or break a relationship. The still yet barely there relationship of Isa and Xehanort turns into a brutal fight for power when they turn into Xemnas and Saix in this oneshot. Happy SaiXem day 07/01/12!


A/N: HAPPY SAIXEM DAY 07/01/12

Oh- I submitted three fics on DA EXCLUSIVELY (which means until the XemsaiFC contest is over, they are only on there) SO CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE!

This fic will be only published here, Tumblr and AO3 because of teh pron.

Disclaimer: **Bold** = "In Absentia" song lyrics by The Mars Volta, not mine

(I continue to submit rule-breaking fanfiction)

:::::::::::::

Dasehra -SaiXem

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**There was once a boy**

**With knives stuck in his voice**

**All he wanted, all he wanted was a little affection**

"_I love you, you know that right?" _

_Fingers intertwined as he pressed chapped lips against soft puckered ones. The night was hazy as he moved into his lap, breath lingering in the foggy air. Blue hair brushed his earlobe as he licked the rim of his ear before moving down to litter kisses along his jaw causing the Apprentice's mind to lose focus._

"_Please Isa-"_

_Bodies rubbed, hand reaching below the hem of soft silken boxers to grip the other's length, a low growl escaping his own throat. He nipped at the darker boy's lips, watching the hazel orbs look back at him with a spark of eagerness._

"_We'll get caught."_

_The white lab-coat was shoved against the bench, his attention centered on the luminescent golden eyes in front of him. _

"_It's more fun that way."_

_Isa gripped his purple ascot, winding the fabric along his hand as he yanked the other forward, hand balanced on the taller man's shoulder. He heard an almost soft whimper- a low mewl as he rocked in motion. _

"What are you thinking about VII?" His Superior looked over at him, eyes slightly narrowed, pupils contracting in the dim light of the dining room.

"Ah, nothing."

"Nothing?" He clicked his clawed fingers against the marble table, knowing it to be a lie. He leaned forward and grabbed the collar of the other's cloak and pulled him against the table, his voice low, "It would be best if you tell your Superior what you were thinking. I can't have another Oblivion, now can I?"

"Us."

"_Us_? What kind of answer is that?" He let go, leaning back on the chair and clicking his fingertips together in an impatient manner, watching him from the corner of his eyes, "…Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." He got to his feet and circled around the table, running his finger along the other's cup as he moved towards the door, "I just miss _us_."

The Berserker gripped the table before twitching his one hand, the material forming instantly as he chucked the Claymore at the door which cracked the doorframe and sealed it shut.

"…Table." He licked his lips eagerly, watching the other give pause at the now abandoned exit.

"I'm sorry?" The enigmatic man turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes glinting in amusement, "Did you say something Sir? I was busy wondering what happened to our door." He squeaked in surprise when two hands cupped his ass through his pants, "Sir?" His eyes slowly narrowed, turning around in the grip and pressing back against him, watching the other grab his cloak to steady their positions.

Heavy breaths were on his ear as Saix ran his tongue along his lips, "You were just about to comply."

"Comply?" The taller man shoved him against the table and straddled his hips, "You know it's different now. I'm not your oh-so-innocent toy." His eyes gleamed as he ground their hips together, earning a low growl from below him as he latched his teeth around the other's ear and bit harshly.

Saix closed his eyes, a smirk broadening across his features as he reopened his eyes to look at him, "You are quite right VII, Moon-"

"No Sir w-wait-"

Cold lips pressed against his the stammering ones, teeth gleaming as he whispered huskily, "It's more fun this way Xemnas."

**Until one day he came**

**To tempt his mother's taste**

**All she wanted, all she wanted was to spread her infection**

Claws dragged down his back, shredding the fabric as he kissed him fiercely in the empty hallway. Mission Reports scattered along the ground as the pair of legs wrapped around his waist, fingers unhooking the belt and using it to lightly spank the raised ass.

A low grunt escaped the silverette as he felt the other bite on his collarbone, lapping at the soft hue of purple starting to form, "Mine."

**Spit and spindle we refuse**

**Burning fumes of lucid youth to mend**

**Her broken thoughts**

Taunting thoughts of pale fingers engulfing him as he faded ran through his mind. The images of their couplings linking together forgotten sensations seldom felt before. Both knew what they were doing was merely a façade yet neither could break their well-founded rhythm.

**They've stolen all my love**

**Buried in absentia**

He traced the other's chest, sighing as he placed his cheek against the skin, watching the clock tick loudly in the hollow room, "Saix?"

One eye opened to look at him, "Yes?"

He wrapped his arms around him, pressing harder, wanting to melt into him, "When do you think we stopped saying it before going to sleep?"

Golden eyes looked blankly at him before he tried to smile, combing his fingers through the silver strands, "I love you Xemnas, goodnight."

"You said it so abruptly." He pouted as he nuzzled against a nipple, flicking his tongue over the skin before moving to press his face into the crook of the other's arm, "It simply has no feeling to it."

"I love you Xehanort."

Xemnas smiled as he watched the golden eyes soften and he felt his own lids start to close, "I love you too, Saix."

He missed the other frown.

**Can you hear my vitreous heart**

**Breaking in absentia**

"I think it's our anniversary today."

He watched the other man set his glasses down and look up from the Mission Reports at him, "Is it now, why would you bring that up VII?"

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders, "I merely thought we could do something to celebrate."

His Superior looked at him curiously before slowly moving to unzip his own cloak, hearing a sad sigh, "What is it now?"

The enigmatic man shook his head, "Whatever you want Sir." Saix chewed on his lower lip, studying his face before he pushed the papers out of the way and watched Xemnas stand up rather reluctantly and move over towards him.

The Diviner reached forward and touched his face with his hand, stroking his cheek almost tenderly with a thumb, "Let's go out then."

A happy smile spread across Xemnas's face and he opened a portal, "I already picked out a place for us, it has tons of deserts-"

"-And flan?"

The silver-haired male gave pause, a deep blush covering his cheeks as he looked over at the other, watching the predatorial smirk start to form on the fang-covered lips, "Maybe."

**Smokestacks burn**

**I won't turn**

**I won't ever let you go**

Fingers latched onto the black hem of his sleeve as he missed his footing, noticing the hovering male above him giving him a sly grin, "Superior and here I thought you were so graceful."

The bluenette was yanked up and set back on the castle's walls overlooking the rest of the forgotten city, "Oh be quiet you." He dusted off his cloak and rolled his eyes, letting out a hollow laugh matched by his partner's empty smile.

**They've stolen all my love**

**Yes, they've stolen all my love**

He wrapped tired arms around the pale Berserker, watching the rise and fall of his chest in his sleep and the way their creation illuminated his skin. Kingdom Hearts hung limply outside their window, forever taunting them….the creatures without true hearts.

**He returns alone**

**Changes here nor there**

Loud footsteps echoing off the hallways as Saix made his way to their bedroom, clawed hands running over the handle of the door in a sense of puzzlement before pushing the door open.

He found his lover sprawled across the bed with legs apart, straddling a body pillow in his sleep as his silver hair lay across the blue sheets, making him appear amongst the dead.

And for the briefest of moments he wished they both were.

**Does he want some**

**Does he want a little insurrection?**

There is a flash in those amber eyes of the idea of grandeur, wondering what it would be like as he flipped the pale body beneath him. He ground his hips down, rocking his hardened member against Saix's, rolling his tongue over the pointed tip of his ear.

His Superior growled low in the back of his throat, biting along Xemnas' jawline and digging his claws into the tan hips, halting the movement.

Golden orbs met amber in a clash of colors and willpower before the tension broke and they enjoyed a tender moment.

**Withhold my regrets**

**Insomnatic fate**

Blinking into the dark night we share a moment, fingers linked and souls joined. We say nothing of our problems, our fears and desires.

We smile and fake that classical motion, we peck each other's cheeks and coo sweet nothings to one another after meetings.

We barely sleep, knowing that everything we do is a lie.

**Opt out of incision**

**Tear down the reason**

**I've just gotta get out of here**

Xemnas notices his boots sitting by the side of their large bed yet he is unable to gather the will to put them on. He knows how unhealthy this is, how much it is putting a strain on their work and bodies and yet…

He glances at the clock, it just doesn't move fast enough for them.

**Spit and spindle we refuse**

**Burning fumes of lucid youth to mend**

**Her restless limbs**

Saix leaned back against the tower, noticing the silver hair trailing along his shoulder as Xemnas rubbed against him. They could see the old park from here, if it hadn't been destroyed. Now there was rubble and a few buildings attempting to rebuild their former glory and falling short. Deep breaths heated his shoulder as an arm looped around his back, the nuzzling make him feel sleepy and kindling the loneliness that dealt within his chest.

**They've stolen all my love**

**Buried in absentia**

Clawed hands buried into the shoulder-blades as sweat cascaded down his back, making his mouth open to release a loud scream. He bit back another cry when fangs met his neck; the crimson streams dripping down to met the eager hot tongue lapping them up.

"S-saix!"

Gold eyes narrowed when ambers widened in pain.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the whole castle."

**Can you hear my vitreous heart**

**Breaking in absentia**

"B-but." He bit on his lower lip, whimpering loudly as his entrance was forced into once more. The animal had not considered preparation and the bottle of lubricant was lying abandoned in his bottom drawer, despite the tanned arm trying to grab at it. Tears spilled freely from his cheeks as the sound of skin hitting his own echoed in the room.

**Smokestacks burn**

**I won't turn**

**I won't ever let you go**

Fangs glistened in the moonlight as the arms held him in place, hugging him as the morning still was around the corner.

Dried tears and blood marked the occasion, fingers intertwined in the mock rendition of affection.

Slow breathing as tired and strained amber orbs awoke to the familiar stinging sensation.

**They've stolen all my love**

**Yes, they've stolen all my love**

Xemnas pulled away from him when he tried to press a kiss against his back and pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to melt into the sheets.

**Taken by the night**

**Dye the gates remembrance**

The morning was spent writing Mission Reports, ignoring the aching pain in his backside, the muscles worn thin by the night's activities and the burning sensation of gapping wounds that needed tending.

Gone were the sweet words they used to murmur through tangled sexed hair. Gone were the soft embraces and spooning that marked a night of love-making. Gone were the feelings that marked love.

**Check the puzzle, does it fit**

**I am alpha and omega**

"The reports?"

"Completed and filed." Their fingers briefly met as they passed the paper between them and he regained his position at the side of his Superior's desk. His eyes looked straight ahead as he withheld a sharp intake of breath when his fingers accidently touched his thigh. The burning returned and he mentally noted to get a potion.

His pain did not go unnoticed and the other male's eyes flicked to look at him, what could be interpreted as pity blossomed briefly before getting effectively stomped out by his authoritarian complex.

**And on the seventh day I rise**

**Past the pangs of my resistance**

Hands gripped his legs and spread them, lips littered kisses up his battered and scarred neck as he whimpered, eyes screwed shut- wanting nothing but a peaceful night's sleep for this moon.

He panted with effort as the fangs traced his nipple, the skin perking and swelling with the aggravated attention. The skin turned red, inflaming to purple with a few harsh bites and licks, earning the Superior a pained cry below him. Xemnas pressed his hands against the chest and felt nausea hit his stomach as he summoned his blades.

**When the son gives up his throne**

**What becomes of this theft**

He watched as the blood dripped down his arms and legs, down his cheek and seeped in a puddle around their bodies. Both didn't seem to understand what had happened at first until Saix's head tipped back and he let out a pain-filled cry of agony.

**Dasehra, make these shackles go away**

**Dasehra, make these shackles go away**

Blinding light before terrible darkness. Slowly beckoning him into an abyss. He heard soft cries from his other, the silent murmuring of the dead.

A call to arms against his lover or a fading most terrible into nothing.

**Dasehra, won't you help me stand my ground if I should fall**

Pale hand reaches into the border and grabs him.

Liquid tears bind them together as memories of the past blur together.

Soft cerulean hair and lab-coats, sea-salt ice-cream and talks of a future.

**Dasehra, as long as I am injured**

**Dasehra, as long as I remember**

"It's more fun that way."

"I love you Xehanort." "I love you Isa." "I want you Saix." "I need you Xemnas."

"We Nobodies cannot feel, we can only remember, we can only remember our past and hope for the future. Let us reflect on our past and us it as a tool. A tool to make you want that future."

**Dasehra, as long as I am injured**

**Dasehra, as long as I remember**

Arms wrapped around him as kisses layered his face, his hazel eyes looking into the aqua ones of his young lover, "I feel cheesy asking, but would you share the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course."

He kissed the chapped lips and brought them close, pressing their noses together as they watched the moon rise above them, signaling an end to the day.


End file.
